guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sympathetic Visage
No offense on the notes, but those are pretty poor suggestions. The benefit of using this enchantment in those ways is miniscule (and in the pet case, practically negates the use of the skill's effect). Those are extreme fringe cases far outweighed by just using the skill as plain anti-warrior. --Fyren 10:40, 23 October 2005 (EST) No offense taken. The notes don't address the main use, which they probably should have even though it's pretty obvious. I disagree with you about uselessness on a pet -- there are different ways to use pets, and some of them make the pet the focus of opponents' damage especially when soloing. -- Daulnay 11:49, 23 October 2005 (PST) :That works. I tend to completely forget about PvE sometimes. --Fyren 17:12, 27 October 2005 (EST) Pluralization is counterproductive All the action subcategories under Skill are singular. All the other Hexes, Enchantments, Axe Attacks etc. are listed under a singular category: there are only 3 enchantments in the Category: Enchantment Spells, and it's not a subcategory of Skills. WTF are you guys doing?!? This belongs with the other enchantment spells under "Enchantment Spell". Splitting information like this makes the site a lot less reliable and useful. Leave the information in a coherent form until 1) the community can agree to shift it to a new home and 2) it can be shifted all at once. :Relax, the community has made a decision to shift it to the plural form. And this is a volunteer effort, no one has stepped up to do the major overhaul. You are more than welcome to go ahead and do it. --Karlos 19:07, 24 October 2005 (EST) Nearby or Adjacent On your skill listing page this skill is listed as adjacent and in the description in the article is is listed as nearby. Which is correct? (I cant load up Guild Wars right now to look it up) --Draygo Korvan 10:29, 25 April 2006 (CDT) It's Adjacent - and it was changed recently, as far as I can tell. I swear it used to be Nearby... --Rukh 04:41, 30 September 2006 (EST) :Looking back through the history of this and AV, our SV page has always said nearby and our AV page has always said adjacent. If it was ever changed in game (assuming it was nearby in game at some point), it was changed silently and probably before Factions. --Fyren 13:47, 29 September 2006 (CDT) I think this got changed --Renegade26 17:31, 19 January 2007 (CST) :Bugger, well this makes soloing a little harder now. -- Xeon 00:34, 2 February 2007 (CST) Last Note It's because you overload the client/server with calculations... Aint that obvious...?--- -- (s)talkpage 09:00, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Mesmer/Ranger Note *A Mesmer/Ranger with a pet-centered build can help the animal companion tank. In that situation, combines well with Symbiosis. :Is this perhaps the worst note on wiki? I cant see anyone using a mesmer/ranger pet build with a pet tank, and bringing symbiosis? Kicks66 13:04, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::helps w/ hearty nature.-- Where can I get it? I need this skill for a build but for some reason, I can't access the actual page for Sympathetic Visage. So please can someone tell me where I can get it from? Which skill trainer(s)? Thanks :) 17:16, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Mazzim in Fishermen's Haven or :Tengsao in The Amnoon Oasis or :Dakk in Ember Light Camp or :Alternatively, you can get Ancestor's Visage from Michiko in Kaineng Center (it does exactly the same thing, only with a different name and icon.) --Macros 17:27, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much :) 17:43, March 11, 2010 (UTC)